Life in Every Breath
by Moon Lantern
Summary: September 2013: "Gallardo held her close to him. Hearing his six year old little girl say that broke his heart. He took a very deep breath and kissed her forehead; it was all he could do to stop himself from bawling." Gallardo has a heart to heart with Nina and is filled with both pride and guilt. Gallardo/Nina relationship, also Gallardo/Marcena and Neville/Hannah.
1. Chapter 1-My Life Would Suck Without You

Life in Every Breath

Chapter 1- My Life Would Suck Without You

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hello all! Right first things first, if you have NOT READ MY GUARDIAN DIARIES QUADRILOGY, then I would recommend that you don't read any further, unless you don't mind spoilers!<br>**

**This is basically a series of one-shots describing life after the War, although there may be some "deleted scenes" during the quadrilogy that I can put in- I've even got an idea for one now.**

**For my Falconmaster fans- yes I am also working on it, so there should be an update soon, by next week hopefully.**

**In this chapter, Ron and Hermione's relationship is wearing really thin, but a little box of memories might change that.**

**Contains a lot of fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, which has always belonged to JK Rowling. I only own my OCs that are mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>22nd June 2005<em>

Ron coughed and violently brushed the ample amount of dust off the chipped wooden crate.

"Careful, you're getting the floor dirty!" Hermione said sharply.

"You can clean it up with magic anyway, so I don't know why you're worried so much!" Ron scoffed back.

There was a long and painful pause. He could hear Hermione's heart break with hurt, and it killed him inside.

A few months ago he would have rushed over to apologise, but that was then. It had been some time since they had moved in together, all their friends were excited for them and initially so were they. They had their own place at last, somewhere they could make home. It was a small bungalow in Dorset, reminding them a little of the Burrow,but just not quite the same.

Lately, something had been going so wrong. It seemed as if Hermione was always nagging Ron and correcting him to the point of utter irritation. Why couldn't she just let him be?

An incident at work, where Ron was made the subject of a serious allegation of misconduct by discriminating against two rich kids by demanding they 'get off their behinds', had got him suspended pending an investigation that seemed to be dragging on. Each investigator seemed stupidly incompetent and ended up resigning only for their successor to make the same lousy mistakes.

Ron's irritation was really severe; he had repeatedly kept on pushing Hermione away, as she tried to keep his mind busy by giving him all these chores, but he would rather wallow in self-pity.

Now their relationship was starting to crash and burn, as they found themselves bickering. Actually, their fight was put on an amiable hold in the past week or so. Ron and Hermione had just got back from the wedding of two of their mutual friends and it was a wonderful week. They were caught up in the romance, especially as Hermione was one of Marcena's bridesmaids and listened to a lot of sentimentally sweet stories. They got along together and for a second it seemed that their problems were gone. Also, they both loved the bride and groom and would have hated to ruin their happiness on their special day. That's why nobody knew what was going through the minds of this couple and it felt so hard and lonely.

Ron sighed and thought bittersweetly about where Gallardo would be now- probably cruising in a ferry from the Spanish coast of Tarifa and venturing into the land of Morocco, with his now wife. They were probably so loved up right now, it was ridiculous. Ron wondered how long until she would begin to nag Gallardo to death, or whether they got on each other's nerves.

He scolded himself for having such cynical thoughts , especially about his friends, but the truth was that Ron was feeling tired. The truth was that Ron and Hermione were wearing thin and the arguing had resurfaced after they had got back. Ron knew that even her patience was failing and that she wished him gone, even if she was too polite to say it. Ron had recently found this crate lying around, and for some bizarre reason had decided to bring it to their home.

He sighed again, lamenting silently on the fact that the chipped and heavily dusty box was in a better position than he was, and in a strange way he was right.

Ron stood up solemnly and walked away to the kitchen window, gazing into the distance like a child wanting to play outside, but the rain prevented him. Except there was no rain, it was a late June afternoon and it was only Ron's own inhibitions that told him he couldn't.

_"Dear Ron and Hermione," _Hermione read out.

Ron turned his head like a meerkat. She had opened the crate to find an ornamental box that was shaped like an Oriental Pagoda, and there was a note scribbled on it.

_"You two are right idiots!" _Hermione let out a pained laugh. Ron attempted to follow suite but he failed to measure half a smile, and the way Hermione looked at him when she saw that, her eyes blinked with moisture. Ron quickly looked away.

"Ron, will you come and sit with me?" Hermione said softly. "Please?"

Ron's heart jumped as he saw the tears in her eyes; swiftly, he was kneeling next to her.

"Hermione? Hey, what's wrong?" His arms wrapped around her and she held back, jolting him to spark a fire within his burning heart.

Hermione pulled back and chuckled sadly. She opened the small box and rummaged through what may look like a heap of junk to the ignorant. Pulling out a chess piece- a knight without a rider, to be precise, she grinned.

"Ron, do you remember in our first year when-"

"When we played chess!" Ron grinned back, with an army of more enthusiasm than he had for days. His eyes met with Hermione's and he reached over to squeeze her hand.

"You were so brave," Hermione whispered. She brandished an old wand that was broken but held together by sellotape.

"Is that my old wand?" Ron laughed. "I thought I threw this out ages ago."

"I fished it out," Hermione confessed shyly, blushing.

"W-why?" Ron stammered, narrowly missing a heart attack.

"When Malfoy called me a Mudblood, you were the only one to challenge him."

"Did you forget that it backfired on me?" Ron said, raising his eyebrows.

"No, but even as a twelve year old you were prepared to defend my honour," Hermione giggled, wrapping her arms on his and leaning her head on his shoulder, just like she used to.

Ron held his breath, before finding that his heart was racing like it hadn't for a long time, his body threatening to perspire.

"Thanks," he croaked. "I hated the idea of him, or anyone calling you that, it's just not right, especially since you are the smartest woman I know." Ron was blinking fiercely, knowing that she had begun to smile.

"Books, cleverness and bad assery- there're more important things," Hermione pondered. She looked into Ron's blue eyes and saw the man that she loved more than anyone looking back, and if only he knew! "Being willing to sacrifice yourself, giving me a shoulder to cry on and looking after me like you've done, now that is courage."

"I heard you talking with Marcena, in Shell Cottage all those years ago, when you thought I was asleep!" Hermione teased.

"Oh my God, you did what?" Ron exclaimed. "You really were not meant to hear any of that!"

"I know, but I'm glad you did."

"I was so scared that day," Ron admitted, looking away from her, a tear falling from his eyes. "More scared than I have ever been, seeing and hearing Bellatrix Lestrange... hurting you like she did."

"I know!" Hermione began sobbing. "Ron, when I used to have nightmares about it, when I used to wake up screaming because I thought I was there again, you were my hero, you were the one who always saved me and looked after me."

Ron bit his lip, castigating himself for his stupidity.

"Ron, are you unhappy with me?" Hermione squeaked.

"What?" Ron said, drying his eyes. "What on earth gave you that impression, Hermione?"

"Then why are you shutting me out?"

"I just- just... I thought you were unhappy with me," Ron replied. "I feel so low, but, Hermione, don't ever think it's your fault! It's just this stupid situation. I'm an idiot... I am so sorry!"

"It's OK, I'm an idiot too! I should have known that you were hurting so much," Hermione said, touching his cheek and chin. "It'll get better soon, you know. When Gallardo gets back from his honeymoon, we'll consult him on this, it's his area, but I think there's got to be something about suspension time limits."

"I hope you're right.

_"Dear Ron and Hermione, you two are right idiots!" _Ron read the letter. _"We love you, but stop wallowing in despair and realise how much you mean to each other. We know you're going to start having silly doubts, that you'll sometimes think that it's the end. So open this little box and suck it up! Love, Harry, Ginny, Gallardo and Marcena._

"Looks like we are idiots," Ron grinned. He could imagine the four of them cheering him and Hermione on. Turns out they weren't alone at all, because they had support and a safety net that they never knew existed.

"We can be idiots together," Hermione smile. She kissed him on the lips and held it, savouring this beautiful thing. "I know that you sometimes think that you think you don't deserve me, Ron, but there is no man I love more than you. Truth is, sometimes I wonder if I deserve you.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say," Ron swallowed.

"Say you love me and you won't shut me out?" Hermione suggested, snuggling with him and kissing his cheek.

Ron took a deep breath. "Well, I want to do a bit better than that."

"Oh?" Hermione said.

Ron grinned and turned around, looking her in the eye and holding her delicate hands. "Hermione Jean Granger, you are the most precious person in my entire life, I love you and I will always love you. I refuse to imagine a day when I wake up and you're not there, because my life would suck without you. Hermione, will you marry me?"

"What?" Hermione gasped in joyful shock, before taking a deep breath and throwing her arms around Ron. "Yes!" She kissed him fiercely and passionately.

Ron touched foreheads and grinned. She looked so pretty in her tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt and her brown hair pulled back in a curly ponytail. Her eyes glowed like fireflies in the night.

"I love you too, Ron. Because my life would really suck without you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There we go, so what do you think? I've always been a Ron and Hermione rooter.<br>**

**The scene where he talked to Marcena in Shell Cottage is one idea I've got floating around, but I don't know when it'll come into being.**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2- To Love Another Person

Chapter 2-To Love Another Person

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hello all! Here's the second chapter of Life in Every Breath. Thanks for those who reviewed in the last chapter. This is a deleted scene from Chapter 3 of Amor y LibertadBook 3 from the Guardian Diaries series. So if you have not reached that far yet, the GO BACK NOW!**

**Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the chapter, it is quite fluffy, despite some angst in it. But I thought a Ron/Marcena friendship scene would do very nicely as they watch two very special people sleep in Shell Cottage.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>9th March 1999<em>

The brunette girl shuddered, as the waves of the cliff roared enviously against the cliff which housed Shell Cottage upon it. She was in the living room, a jacket that was too big wrapped around her. She could smell his scent on his jacket and she needed that despite the fact that he was lying on a mattress on the floor just before her. His face was bruised, his body recovering from the immense battering he had received for her sake, and she couldn't help but feel guilty. When he smiled at her yesterday night and held her hand, consoling her that he would protect her, she felt overjoyed. When Greyback was drooling over her like a dog over a piece of meat, she was really scared. Luckily, her Knight had defeated Greyback, he had fought for her honour and won, which made her heart race. Why had she been stupid enough to ask her Knight to spare the unworthy Greyback, who reneged on his promise? When she saw before her own eyes, the man who she cared about the most, or maybe even loved, being kicked, cursed and set upon, that's the one thing that had terrified her the most in the past twenty-four hours, and she found tears falling from her eyes. He could have died today and it would have been all her fault.

To say that it had been an eventful day was an understatement. Out of the blue, she had been reunited with a number of her friends from Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger lay pale faced and shattered on the couch, a grey blanket cast over her fragile figure.

Marcena sighed, thinking about how pretty Hermione looked even though Bellatrix Lestrange had been torturing her while everyone else could only listen from the prison below.

Suddenly, she realised that someone was shuffling at the door of the living room; it turned out to be the redhead that was Ron Weasely.

"Hey!" Marcena whispered.

"I can come back later, if you want?" Ron suggested weakly.

"No, it's OK. Sit with me," she replied, patting the floor next to her. "Hot chocolate?" Marcena offered him a mug and cocoa beans, before adding milk and heating it with her wand.

Ron obliged and sat next to her, both of their backs against the wall. The curtains were drawn, to give Hermione Granger and Gallardo Eagle the chance to rest and recuperate. Luna was also fast asleep, while Harry and Dean were digging a grave for someone who had given his life to get them all here.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked, touching her shoulder. Marcena realised that she was crying still.

"Uh-huh," she forced a smile, wiping her eyes quickly. "How are you, then?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Been better," Ron replied. "Although, I was..."

"You were what?" Marcena probed.

Ron shuddered and shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"No, it's OK, you can tell me."

"I don't think I've ever been more afraid than I was in Malfoy Manor," Ron mumbled, looking at Hermione and swallowing many times.

This time it was Marcena's turn to put a hand on Ron's shoulder to comfort him. "It's funny, isn't it, how seeing someone else in pain and suffering feels much worse than whatever we've been through?"

"I've been a coward for way too long," Ron said coldly.

"Don't say that!" Marcena hushed.

"Thanks, but it's true!" Ron scoffed. "During this...quest... it got too much for me... the pressure and I ran away, I left my friends..."

Marcena squeezed his shoulder tighter, remembering when she had seen him a few months ago when she was mentoring Cho as a field reporter; she thought it best to not mention that now.

"Ron, I saw what you did," Marcena smiled. "It was really brave and noble of you to offer yourself to save Hermione."

"You think?" Ron livened up. It was only for a second, but Marcena grinned understandingly.

"I really do. A woman's heart is deep and complex, but she'll never ever forget what you did for her."

Ron pondered this for a moment, before sighing.

"You're smitten," Marcena said. It was a statement, not a question, and apparently a correct one judging by the lack of contradiction.

"Tell her," the brunette urged. "Or at least show her."

"Maybe...if the time is right... if she feels the same way..."

"You're a great guy," she nudged him amicably. "She likes that."

"Thanks, thank a lot."

"Any time."

"You know, we're a like," Ron said. "We're both sat here watching over people that we... that mean a lot to us."

Marcena blushed and nodded. "How's he been these past two years?"

"Just like Gallardo Eagle," Ron replied.

"Has he mentioned me at all?"

"All the time!" Ron said in a slightly higher than intended voice. Marcena gave him a look. "He doesn't need to; you saw how he reacted when he saw you."

Marcena nodded, once more burdened with the guilt as she looked upon Gallardo's seemingly slender figure, as it looked in that particular moment.

"It's not your fault, you know?" Ron nudged her.

"I know you're trying to be nice, but I'm the reason he was put in that position, he was protecting me! Besides, I told him to not kill Greyback!"

"But you're here now, aren't you?" Ron pointed out. "You're both safe, and do you know what? Gallardo would happily do what he did for you a thousand times over. Because, he loves you." A cheeky smirk came on his face.

"Maybe," Marcena blushed to the shade of strawberries.

Maybe Shell Cottage would provide them all with the respite they all needed during these times of cold bitterness. Maybe Ron and Marcena had both found out what it meant to love another person. It was not to drool over their sight or even to kick your heart into your throat every time you contemplated them. To love another person was to willingly put them before yourself and that was a beautiful thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: How about a review now? What did you think of the dialogue, were Ron and Marcena in character?<br>**

**The next one that I have planned is actually quite a funny and humourous take on something some would consider serious. It involves white sticks with a bit of blue and cost a lot of money, but can result in something wonderful because it'll remind you of how you might have been once. Any guesses?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3- For Both of You

Chapter 3- For Both of You

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here we are, the 3rd chapter. A scene from Waterloo Road prompted this chapter ages ago, so I thought that this bit of fluff would be a good idea.<strong>

**SPOILER WARNING: If you have not read my Guardian Diaries series, do not read further!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry ****Potter or its franchise, which belongs to JK Rowling, I only own my OCs- Gallardo and Marcena.**

_**Gallardo pulled it out slowly, heart starting to race- the blue tip glowed a sapphire colour, emitting its glow across the room. Slowly, his hands began to understand without a doubt what he was looking at.**_

_**"Shit!" Gallardo hissed, putting the white wand down and sitting on the bed. "Shit, Shit, Shit!"**_

**Rated T for some strong language. Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><em>6th June 1999<em>

"Hey beautiful," Gallardo grinned, peering in through the doorway of the cosy tree house of Shell Cottage; he looked fondly at the petite and precious brunette, that was his fiancee now.

"Hey!" Marcena said, in a high voice, spinning around quickly.

"Is everything, all right?" Gallardo asked lightheartedly.

"Great, thanks," Marcena said, taking hold of his arm and beckoning him out. "I don't know about you, but I feel like a cup of tea."

Gallardo silently laughed as he was all but dragged to the kitchen where Hermione, Fleur, Ginny, Harry and Ron were already there. They had been embarking on a long route home. They would stay at Shell Cottage, after the term for Hogwarts being finally over, before journeying to Grimmauld place, then the Burrow, then finally to Bath and then to Surrey, where Gallardo would properly stay with his future in-laws. Even thinking that was a little scary; being a Spanish mother, Mama would be very 'involved' in her son's and Marcena's life, to the point of well intentioned interference. Gallardo wondered if that drop of Spanish blood existed in Marcena's family.

"Are you going to be all right, back here?" Marcena asked him.

Gallardo chuckled. The girls were spending the day going shopping today, which would leave him to hang out with Ron and Harry (Bill had just returned to work at Gringotts).

"I'll be fine," Gallardo embraced her and kissed her forehead. "Enjoy your shopping trip."

He heard Ron mutter something about getting a room, while Fleur playfully struck his arm.

Within minutes, the girls had gone and the men were left to their own devices.

"Hey, have you two heard of this game that Muggles play with these netted bats?" Ron enquired.

"Rackets," Gallardo corrected.

"Whatever, they beat a little yellow ball around," Ron continued.

"They call it tennis, why? Do you want to play it?" Harry said.

"I'm saying that there's a Wizard equivalent on broomsticks," Ron grinned. "How about we borrow some brooms and equipment from Bill's shed?"

"Sure, why not?" Harry said, glancing towards Gallardo, who also nodded.

"We'll have to apply some Concealment Charms," Gallardo reminded.

As Harry and Ron went to the shed, something else was playing on Gallardo's mind. Why was Marcena acting suspiciously?

His curiosity took him up to the tree house, where they had set room in. There was a bed, curtain, desk, wardrobe and two sidetables inside. It was quite homely and simple, because the bed was more like a low divan. This treehouse had a few fond memories, as this was where Gallardo had told Marcena that he loved her, this was wher he had proposed and she had accepted, and where their first night of passion together was. All that was just over a month ago and Gallardo would never forget this place.

He remembered her standing behind her sidetable on the right. He had chosen the left, which was closer to the door; his primal instinct was to take that one to protect her from the chill or whatever that had the audacity to intrude into their domain.

He walked over and his hand hovered over one of the drawers. Part of him scolded himself for potentially encroaching on his fiancee's privacy, but his curiosity tempted him on. Surely, secrets from the person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with were not healthy? Surely, it couldn't be anything too bad?

He pulled open the first drawer. There a number of things inside- elastic bands, tweezers, hairbrushes, some red envelopes, but a thin white wand caught his eye. Gallardo pulled it out slowly, heart starting to race- the blue tip glowed a sapphire colour, emitting its glow across the room. Slowly, his hands began to understand without a doubt what he was looking at.

"Shit!" Gallardo hissed, putting the white wand down and sitting on the bed. "Shit, Shit, Shit!"

An ocean of thoughts charged through him. He had willingly asked Marcena to marry him, he had no doubt that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But nothing could prepare him for this moment, which he hoped would have come some years later when he had a stable job and income. He wasn't ready now! He wasn't ready to be a dad!

He was not an overtly religious person, but he was a strong believer in the sanctity of life, so he couldn't ask her to get rid of it, could he? Nor could he order Marcena to keep it, as it would be growing inside her body, she'd be the one to carry it and deliver it.

"Dude, come on, what's keeping you?" Ron's voice demanded from the doorway.

"Nothing! Just coming!" Gallardo said hoarsely, like someone getting caught for something they shouldn't be doing and having to quickly make a feeble excuse.

He sighed, pocketing Marcena's pregnancy test.

The guys played Wizarding Tennis on the beach, which wou have been a lot more fun had Gallardo not been worrying about this. He missed a lot of serves, and Harry and Ron wondered why he of all people should be so appalling at this game.

"Mate, where's the Beater gone?" Ron laughed as they touched down.

"Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind," Gallardo responded quietly, sitting on a rock

Harry joined him and patted him on the shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Gallardo sighed. "I think Marcena's pregnant."

"What?" Harry and Ron said together.

"H-how's she taking it?" Harry asked.

"She doesn't know-"

"How can she not know, if you do?" Ron scoffed.

"Of course she knows! She doesn't know I know!" Gallardo said indignantly.

"Are you not... careful?" Ron asked.

"Of course, we're _careful!" _Gallardo snapped. "It's... well during our first time, I can't remember if we were... we were both caught up in the moment... I'd finally told her I loved her and proposed... and one thing led to another!"

"Ah!" Ron winced. "You're not feeling ready for this?"

"No, I always imagined this would happen years into practice, when we're married and both have jobs. I guess this changes everything, doesn't it?"

"Mate, I know you're feeling scared, and so would I if I were in your position," Harry counseled. "But that's absolutely nothing compared to how terrified Marcena is. I've always had you down as a keeper, Gallardo, but your fiancee needs reminding of that. She needs you to tell her that you'll stand by her and won't abandon her."

Suddenly, it dawned on Gallardo how right Harry was. How could he be so selfish when it may be Marcena whose day is tainted because of her fears?

"I guess I have to man up and face the consequences, eh?" Gallardo croaked, smiling grimly. "There's always a flexible way through this, isn't there?"

Ron and Harry nodded, grinning with encouragement.

That afternoon, when the girls had returned, Gallardo asked for Marcena to be excused as he walked with her, hand in hand, to the beach. The June day was very pleasant, and the sky was a clear and honest blue.

He had asked her about her day and whether she had bought anything, he listened to the brief inventory she gave him, and he sat her down on one of the rocks.

"Marcena," he began."Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Ummm... not that I can think of off the top of my head," Marcena pondered. She was wearing a pink floral tunic, just like on that day on the beach in March this very year. No matter what happened, they would be blessed to have this opportunity to walk the beach together again.

"Do you remember what happened there," Gallardo said, motioning to a spot nearer to the sea. He saw the memories of two carefree people, who had a different adventure before them.

"I do remember," Marcena swooned. "That's where we had our first kiss! And you gave me this." She motioned to a pebble around her neck, which had MS engraved into its marble.

"Listen, I took a look into your drawer today."

"Oh, let me expl-" Marcena began.

"Marcena, hear me out, OK?" Gallardo said, taking her hand and kissing it. "I love you, I mean that, I really do."

Marcena began to well up inside.

"I'll do whatever it takes, we can work something out, I can study part time, find work, plus I think we have families who'll support us," Gallardo submitted quickly. "I want you to know that I will _always _be here for you. For both of you." He nodded towards her belly.

Marcena's smile grew confused and then into one of bemusement. "Both of you? Gallardo, I'm not actually pregnant!" she laughed.

"You're not?" Gallardo began grinning too. "But this..." he drew the white stick.

Marcena began laughing and shaking her head. "That's actually not mine!"

Gallardo started laughing too, her cute laugh easing his nerves.

"Do you not think I'd come and talk to you if I thought I was pregnant?" Marcena touched his cheek lovingly. "But that was so sweet, I am so blessed to have a man like you. I promise I'll do whatever I can to please you."

Gallardo kissed her hand once again. "And I will make you a happy woman. Although, firstly, what were you hiding from me this morning?" His tone was light and not stern. "Secondly, who does that belong to?"

"I've managed to get us tickets for _the Sunne, the Rose and the Falcon,_ that play you've been on about, in theatre. It was meant to be a surprise."

"Wow, thank you," Gallardo said, flushing.

"I have no idea who that belongs to!" Marcena confessed. "Although... I think, it could be Ginny's!"

"Why Ginny's?" Gallardo grinned.

"Call it a womanly hunch," Marcena whispered. "And today, she and Fleur disappeared suddenly, and she came back slightly flustered! Oh my God, Harry's going to be a dad!"

"What makes you think Ginny was the pregnant one?" Gallardo quizzed, feeling a light relief, allowing him to breathe hungrily. "And why would the test be in our room?"

"Because she disappeared with Hermione again! And she was here before we came, remember? Plus, it's definitely not mine," Marcena said, touching his arm. "Do you think Harry knows? How do you think he'll take it? And how's Ron going to react?"

Gallardo took a moment to ponder what Harry had said to him. If Harry lived by his own words, then he and Ginny would be fine.

"Why don't we find out?" Gallardo suggested mischievously.

They mooched back to Shell Cottage, holding hands and talking about unimportant things and anything that briefly crossed their minds.

When they reached back, it was time to put their theories to the test.

Marcena suggested that they all share a bottle of sherry. Normally, she didn't drink, but she really wanted to find out.

"That's a great idea!" Bill said. "I'll get the bottle!"

As he left, Marcena glanced at Ginny, who appeared to be unfazed as she chatted with Ron.

"Hey, why don't you sit down, Marcena?" Harry recommended, guiding her from the shoulders to a chair. "How about some pineapple punch instead? Maybe that would be better for you?"

Marcena quizzically looked over to Gallardo, who grinned and winked at her. Her inner vixen began growling playfully. "Sure, thank you Harry!"

The bottle of sherry came to them, Gallardo saw Ginny accept a glass and sip it.

No, Ginny Weasely would never risk an unborn child's life just to save face. He refused to believe otherwise. He saw that Harry didn't suspect a thing, because he was still under the impression that the pregnancy test belonged to Marcena.

"Do you think the seaside is a good place to settle down and have a family?" Marcena asked Harry.

"I'm sure it is," Harry nodded.

Gallardo's eyes widened with mischief. He winked at Marcena.

Marcena, waited for the others to continue their conversation, and closed her eyes and began blinking, before swallowing and fanning herself.

By this time, Harry glared at his friend, who didn't seem to be interested in anything but which client Bill had seen at work today.

"Are you all right?" Ginny whispered to Marcena, who nodded. But a minute later, the same grimacing continued. Soon most of the room, except Gallardo and Ron were looking at the girl who appeared to be struggling to keep something down.

Finally, Harry lost his patience and clicked his fingers at Gallardo and tilted his head towards Marcena, who burst out laughing with Gallardo. The couple high fived each other and grinned.

After a short pause, the whole room joined in, Harry included, despite flushing to a deep pink.

"Oh, very funny!" he said, half amused.

"Sorry, mate," Gallardo grinned.

"Wait, so you're not?" Ron said alarmed.

"No!" Marcena laughed. "I'm really sorry, guys, and you, Harry!"

"Don't worry about it," Harry waved off.

"Not what?" Fleur asked.

"Gallardo thought Marcena was pregnant, then they decided to trick us," Hermione related with a smile. "Is that about right?"

The couple nodded apologetically.

"She's not, but I am," Fleur said. Her revelation was met by a flurry of "wow, congratulations!", " how far?" or "a boy or a girl?"

"Thank you, all," Fleur said, as Bill hugged her from behind. "About two months. And we don't know yet."

"To be honest, maybe we don't want to know yet," Bill informed. He looked into his wife's blue eyes. "Because sometimes that's part of the mystery."

Under the roof of Shell Cottage, the Weasleys would be blessed with a spring or summer child who would know only warmth and love, and Gallardo felt hugely happy for him or her.

* * *

><p>Gallardo Eagle smiled grimly as he stared out of the window into the night sky.<p>

"Hey, Galileo!" Marcena teased. "Come to bed." She tilted her head. Her brown hair had grown longer and past her shoulders. She wore it loose over her jade coloured kimono that ended just over her knees. Her eyes grinned at him, welcoming him.

Gallardo smiled widely and looked down, but looked up again. "You're an absolute beauty."

Marcena walked over to him and kissed him, which he returned and just hugged her. Her heart began racing, wondering if she was doing something wrong. Was he hurting and she had not even realised?

In public he was like this- reserved, respectful and chaste, but in private he was normally as red blooded as a stallion, which they affectionately called his Spanish wonder.

"What's wrong?" Marcena asked him.

Gallardo sighed and kissed her forehead. He took her hands and led her to the edge of their bed.

"I freaked out today," he said softly.

"It's OK!" Marcena smiled, wondering if that was what was bothering him.

"No, I mean I really freaked out," Gallardo confessed. "I always thought I would be a dad when we were married with a stable income... I feel I've been so reckless with you."

"No!" Marcena consoled, touching his face. "If I got pregnant, it would be my fault too- it takes two to tango, right?

"You expect so much of yourself, Gallardo." Her brown eyes found his, prompting him to smile.

Gallardo's heart was still racing, but he leaned to kiss her forehead again. His hands ran up and down her back, which had recently started aching and cramping. He had to lay her on her front and massage her to sleep a couple of times. To him she was bodily perfect, even with her right shoulder protruding slightly above her left; this was just about visible when he ingrained the honey almond oil into her bare back. In her day to day life, Marcena was barely different than she had been before her back problem. She could run, play badminton and swim just like before, and a casual glance would tell you nothing about her recent ailment.

In a peculiar way, that made Gallardo love her even more; she was his heart- fragile, small, spirited and strong.

"Can I just hold you tonight?" Gallardo whispered.

"How about this," Marcena replied, laying on her side of the bed. "Come here." He rested his head on her gently heaving chest, and she ran her fingers through the strands of his hair.

"You would make a great dad, you know," Marcena complimented, after a few minutes.

"You think?" Gallardo said, sitting up to let her lean on him. "Almost as good as the mum that you'd make."

"Thanks," Marcena replied, drifting towards the boundary of sleep.

Gallardo grinned to himself; a feeling of bliss shaded him. "Sweet dreams, my love." He flicked his wand to put out the lights.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I don't usually write stuff like this, but I thought I should give it a go.<strong>

**So what kind of a dad would Gallardo make? We can kind of explore that in the next chapter, which I'm planning between Gallardo and Nina, which will be set about 2014.**

**Any other requests or feedback?  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4- The Love of a Daughter

Chapter 4- The Love of a Daughter

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY GUARDIAN DIARIES SERIES.<strong>

**Hi, as promised here's chapter 4, set about 9 years after the final chapter of the Guardian Diaries and 10 years before JK's official epilogue. It's a very fluffy chapter, within the Eagles' house, with special reference to Gallardo and Nina's relationship. Also features Gallardo/Marcena and mentions Neville/Hannah.**

_** Gallardo held her close to him. Hearing his six year old little girl say that broke his heart. He took a very deep breath and kissed her forehead; it was all he could do to stop himself from bawling.**_

**Gallardo has a heart to heart with Nina and is filled with both pride and guilt.**

**Rated T for some minor suggestive themes and very faint angst.**

* * *

><p><em>3rd September 2013<em>

_"There is an enchanted and enclosed garden that is protected by strong magic. Once a year, an unfortunate is allowed the opportunity to find his way to the Fountain, to bathe in its water, and win fair fortune forever more!" _Gallardo recited in his best narrator's voice.

Remus chuckled, maybe at his enjoyment of the story or maybe at his father's silly, deep and dramatic voice. Gallardo preferred to think it was the former, but the latter was also a little flattering.

They were in Remus' lamp lit bedroom, snuggled in his bed, Remus was in his pyjamas, while Gallardo had dressed down to his bare feet, trousers and t-shirt. Gallardo carried on reading, even when the soft snoozing confirmed that Remus had fallen asleep minutes earlier.

This one was Gallardo's favourite story from_ the Tales of Beedle the Bard, _one of few great ones that spoke to you as a child and as one in the shell of an adult. There was this one and the one about the three brothers, also known as the Tale of the Deathly Hallows.

Gallardo found himself sighing. The story of the Hallows had carried on into his life when he was eighteen to nineteen. That was many years ago and now he was married and had two beautiful young children.

_Remus Pablo Eagle-Sempatho, _he thought. One day when they were old enough, Gallardo would sit his children down and tell them the story of the Second Wizarding War, of what they all faced, what they fought and sacrificed. He would tell Remus about his name sake, who he was, how he lived, despite his affliction and his treatment, and how he had died. Gallardo hoped that his son's life would be happier than his friend's, that Remus Eagle would never have to endure what Remus Lupin had to. It was stupid, but part of him wondered whether a name to honour a good man could also be a curse.

He shook that feeling away. The day for telling those stories would be years away- right now Remus was four, turning five in October, whereas Nina had turned six earlier this year in May- days after his own birthday. Gallardo swallowed as he wondered how he could bring himself to tell his children about those years without having to leave the room many times, when even discussions with his wife about this were painfully nostalgic and mostly non-verbal and by implication- she understood; there was no need for words, she too had lived through it. Gallardo was thankful that his kids were so young now.

Just then the door opened.

"I see he's falling asleep," Marcena whispered dreamily, as if she was trying to impersonate Luna Lovegood on a very early morning. Up until an hour ago, she had been wearing a dress, but had now dressed down to a pink t-shirt, tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie. Despite the dressing down, she still looked gorgeous; his eyes dilated rapidly as he held her gaze.

Gallardo and Marcena had returned from a wedding, unfortunately they couldn't find a babysitter, so had brought the kids along. The bride and groom were good friends of the Eagles and Sempathos and had been accomodating, as many of their friends and guests also had kids. Luckily it was not a school night, as the term was yet to begin

"Like a log," Gallardo yawned.

Marcena wished he hadn't done had, as she broke into a contagious yawn. "Same can't be said for your daughter."

"What do you mean: _my _daughter?" Gallardo chuckled, getting up.

"I swear you're her favourite," Marcena said. "She listens to you!"

"Babe, I'm sure she loves us both in equal measure," he assured, grinning to himself.

"Whatever! She isn't going to sleep, she keeps asking all these countless questions, and I'm too tired to answer them or tell her off."

"So you want me to?" Gallardo asked cautiously.

Marcena gave him a teasing smile. "Yeah, if you could, that would be so nice. Aren't I lucky to have a great father for my kids?" She playfully nudged his arm with a fist.

"But I'm the fun parent, the good cop!" Gallardo protested. "You're the stern disciplinarian."

Despite being just over five foot tall, Marcena gave him the most terrifying of looks, any hint of her smile faded to nothing and her eyes burned into him.

"I'm kidding!" Gallardo explained quickly; luckily her smile returned.

"If our son wasn't sleeping right in front of us- watch it, mister, you came this close!" Marcena teased.

"All right, all right, after a long long day, my wife needs me to save her once again," he pretended to groan.

"You're really pushing it," she said, folding her arms and trying not to smile.

Gallardo walked out into the hall and walked over to the door that was ajar on the opposite side. The moment he entered, he was pounced on, but he was prepared enough to catch the little giggler and pin her on her bed and tickle her tiny knee caps.

"What's this I hear about you not going to sleep?" Gallardo said after the laughter had died down; he knew the afterglow of his grin took away any stern intention.

"I'm not sleepy!" Nina protested. She was dressed in her nighties but had started to bounce on her bed, forcing Gallardo to pull her down into a sitting position.

"You will be if you carry on and you won't feel well when you wake up," Gallardo reasoned.

"Mama says it's not a school night," Nina said.

"Mama also says that's no excuse for being awake past eleven o'clock," Gallardo pointed out. "Come on, in to bed." He picked her up and placed her under the covers, before being unable to stop himself from kissing her on the head.

"Daddy?" Nina asked.

"Yes, lass?" Gallardo acknowledged, sensing what was coming.

"Is it a school night for you?"

"No, I have tomorrow off," he answered. Both his kids had inherited his olive complexion, but their mother's brown hair while his own was black. Remus was a bit more reserved, whereas Nina was a little more bubbly and outgoing, she was also very inquisitive and he imagined she could be very feisty- something that never ceased to melt his heart.

"Daddy, do boys cry?" Nina asked suddenly.

Gallardo chuckled softly. "Lass, all children cry, and that's normal."

"Do big men cry?" she probed.

Gallardo laughed internally. "I suppose so, but they don't really like showing it. Why do you ask?"

"I saw Aunty Hannah's daddy crying today, by the bathroom," she admitted.

"OK, did he see you?" Gallardo asked, silently recalling Duncan Abbott disappearing for a while.

"I don't think so, he went inside the bathroom," Nina said. "Did anything sad happen?"

Gallardo sighed. "No, not today at least. Many years ago, before you were born, Aunty Hannah lost her mum..." He grappled with himself on how much he should tell her.

"How?"

"Some bad people killed her." He thought it best to tell her the truth. "Although Hannah also had her brothers, Jason and David, Mr Abbott only had one daughter. All good fathers are very protective of their daughters and Mr Abbott was even more so because his wife had been killed.

"But today, he gave over her protection to Neville. Even though Mr Abbott is happy that Hannah is going to start a life with a good man and she will always be his daughter, part of him feels very sad that he has to let her go.

"It's like Monkey, do you remember Monkey?"

Nina nodded slowly. "I miss Monkey."

"I know you do lass," he whispered, cuddling her tight. Monkey was a little stray white kitten Nina had found on the way from school about a year ago. At first, she was deeply malnourished and Nina had taken pity on her and taken her in. They had nourished her and played with her; the way she used to climb on furniture earned her name.

However, it later turned out that her litter of seven brothers and sisters had been abandoned months ago and were in a rescue home. After talking it through, Nina agreed that the best thing for Monkey was to let her go so she could be with the rest of the litter- after all Nina wouldn't like it if someone took her away from her family. Gallardo understood what she was going through more than she realised, because he too had been in a similar situation with himself and Simba. Except Simba's story had a much more tragic ending- but that was another story for another time.

"But the thing is she's safe and healthy and surrounded by her family," Gallardo explained. "Part of you feels sad that you had to let her go, but happy that she's happy, right?"

"I think so," Nina agreed.

"That's why Mr Abbott was a little sad today."

Nina thought for a moment. "I don't think I'll ever get married."

Gallardo gave a smalle chuckle. "OK, why so, lass?"

"I don't want to make you sad."

Gallardo held her close to him. Hearing his six year old little girl say that broke his heart. He took a very deep breath and kissed her forehead; it was all he could do to stop himself from bawling.

He vividly remembered the day many years ago.

_"Sit!" Marcena beckoned towards the stool, before brandishing the pan full of creamy pasta bake and lasagna. _

_"Someone's been keeping busy," Gallardo remarked, sitting down and scooping a piece of hot pasta bake that melted in his mouth. "Good stuff!"_

_"Wait till you try this!" Marcena fetched a plate full of seasoned khubz bread, with basil, oregano, baked raisins and red onions decorating the dome like structure._

_"Marcena, are we having company?" he laughed, after trying a bite. He loved keeping fit, but also loved food, and food was going to be the bane of his fitness one day, he knew it was better to quit while he was ahead on this one._

_"No," Marcena replied sheepishly, like a child trying to hide something and failing._

_"This is too much to have for dinner! It's nice but we can't have this in one sitting," he reasoned._

_"I think it should be just about enough- for the three of us," Marcena grinned. "But you're right we should save some for later this week."_

_"We'll have to eat it really slowly, savour it, you know," Gallardo agreed, taking another bite. "Wait, hang on, what did you say?" He chuckled nervously, seeing her mischievous grin widen. "Did you say...?"_

_"You heard," Marcena smirked._

_"Are you... are you serious?" _

_She slowly nodded._

_Gallardo gave her a huge grin for a moment before rushing on his feet to lift Marcena up and spin her around, the look of shock and amusement ripe on her face. He then placed her on an empty space on the worktop, as he held her hand to his mouth._

_"Wait, are you sure?" _

_"Yes!" Marcena giggled, as Gallardo leaned in to kiss her belly._

_"Are you OK?" he asked, touching her face and looking at her as if she was made of glass._

_"I'm six weeks pregnant, not bed ridden with illness," Marcena whispered, keeping her husband's hand fastened on her cheek. "Are you happy?"_

_Gallardo nodded, before exhaling. "I love you, you hear me? Both of you!" he promised._

_"I know, and I love you too," the brunette began to blink away the tears._

_"I'm always going to be there for both of you!"_

The Spaniard had meant every word of that. Months later, young Nina came, although a little premature, but she was a healthy and happy baby.

He had never heard Marcena swear and curse as much as she did during that labour, and he had to admit that he was terrified and haunted by her words- intellectually he knew this could happen, but to experience his wife scream as every egg shell smashed with barely a touch shook him. Although after the delivery, Marcena melted to her usual self and begged him to hold his daughter- he then knew it was all worth it.

Gallardo Eagle had wept at that moment. Nina, in his eyes, was the most perfect and beautiful baby girl ever.

"I want to say this to you, lass, as your Dad. So long as there is life in my body, I will always adore you, protect you and look after you," he had vowed through his tears. "I may embarrass you at times with my jokes, annoy you or push you, but I promise you: you will be loved... so loved."

Gallardo knew that some men decide that they are never going to have a girl because of what might happen with boys and those dreaded teenage years, as if their sperm will suddenly salute when they get that order and follow it to the letter. But Gallardo wasn't one of those men. He, along with his wife, was going to raise his daughter right from day one and teach her what she needed to know.

He still dreaded the teenage years to come, but was so proud and heartbroken at how thoughtful his six year old Nina was trying to be, which wracked him with guilt.

He kissed forehead again before looking into her eyes.. "Look at me, Nina, no matter how old you get, wherever you go or however many children you have- you will always be my little girl."

Nina giggled shyly.

"I want you to live your life, see the world, learn what you want, even have your own family, if that's what you want. You can do anything you set your mind to because you're smart and bright, and my little girl, you hear me?"

"OK, I'll think about it," she said, grinning.

"Good girl." He touched her chin lovingly, before yawning. "Now, will you try and get some sleep?"

Nina gave a sleepy nod and yawned, before snuggling on his chest as if it were a mattress.

Gallardo chuckled softly and held her. Within minutes, she was softly snoring away into his chest that was resonating his heart beat. He pulled her into her space on the bed and covered his sleeping princess with the blanket. He then journeyed back to his own bedroom.

Marcena was already asleep in their bed, so Gallardo tried to be as quiet as possible as he crept into the space next to her, after taking off his trousers.

"Did you get her to sleep?" Marcena murmured sleepily.

"She's sound asleep. Like a log," he replied. "Hey, can I tell you something?" he whispered softly in her ear and stroking her shoulder.

"Go on," Marcena beckoned, turning over to face her husband.

He told her exactly what had happened and what was said. Marcena listened intently throughout.

"Bless her," she said finally.

"She's only six, but I'm so proud of how perceptive she is," Gallardo admitted. "She'll get really far in life."

"Well she is her mother's daughter," Marcena grinned. She suddenly yelped softly as Gallardo's fingers trickled over her knee and her belly.

"Now she's your daughter, is she?" he challenged, embracing her tightly. "Is she?"

"Fine! Our daughter, then."

"That's better," Gallardo whispered before giving her a slow kiss. "Seriously though, you need to keep it down, otherwise we'll have to give them the talk."

"Gallardo!" Marcena gasped, playfully slapping him; if the lights were on he would have seen her turn bright red. "You are a male version of a minx, you pretend to be all proper and saintly, but I know you!"

"I know, but you love it, don't you?" he teased.

"Of course I do!" she confessed, pecking his cheek after turning even more red.

"They'll be all grown up soon, you know?" Marcena acknowledged, after a moment.

"I know, we're going to have to tell them about the War, about Remus' name sakes. Probably before their Hogwarts letter arrives. Speaking of which, we can't let them go to Hogwarts."

"I know right, in fact, I think we should pull them out of school and have them home educated, where they will never leave our sight!" Marcena giggled.

"Maybe we should use a Charm to preserve them as they are now so they'll never grow old!" Gallardo offered, prompting both of them to snicker like a pair of school children with an inside joke. The laughter cleared and a sigh followed, like the sound of a plane landing after a wonderful adventure in the skies.

"Do you think our parents felt this when we would go away every year?" Gallardo pondered. "I can only imagine how Mama felt when I went on the quest to destroy the Horcruxes, knowing that I may not come back."

Marcena sniffed. "I know, what we're feeling is nothing, but it's just that I'm really going to miss them." She wiped her eyes and gave a grim chuckle. "Look at us, worrying about our kids leaving us in a few years time, we sound like an old married couple!"

"You're right," Gallardo admitted, lying on his back but keeping hold of her hand, feeling her engagement and wedding bands, before smiling within. "Let's make the most of what we have now, and when they fly away, we'll find a way to deal with it, together."

"I know. Together, _mi cariño._"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you for reading, please leave a comment. What did you think of Gallardo's promise? What do you think will be his potentially major flaw as a parent?<strong>

**I've always wondered how hard it must be to send your kids away to boarding school, where you have to trust their guidance and pastoral support over to the staff and their friends. **

**Any ideas which Houses you think these two should be sorted in to? By the way, the story that Gallardo was reading to Remus at the start was The Fountain of Fair Fortune, which features in Beedle the Bard's collection. Seriously, check it out, it's amazing!**


End file.
